


Ode às Almas Mortas

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, EXO - Freeform, Hurt/confort, Lumuslua, M/M, Magic, cdf21, cdflopinhos, desafio roxo, soulmate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: O começo e o fim, se misturando e enlaçando enquanto Luhan e Junmyeon aprendem e reaprendem a se amar por gerações, até que o ciclo que eles começaram se quebre. Desde guerras entre deuses e homens, até meros estranhos nos século XXI.A história dos amantes de almas contada por Ela.LUHO || SOULMATE!AU || CLUBE DOS FLOPINHOS
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	Ode às Almas Mortas

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não queria que tivesse ficado tão grande esse capítulo e ja me desculpo antecipadamente por ele rsrs'
> 
> Essa capa linda, perfeita, maravilhosa e totalmente incrível, que eu me apaixonei imediatamente (por favor, ne?! Olha a perfeição!! Quem não amaria?!) foi feita por [tinker-baek](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/tinker-baek)  
> Muito obrigada mesmo, meu anjo!!! Fiquei super feliz com a capa, to toda arrepiada! ♡♡
> 
> E a betagem foi feita pelo meu amorzinho edu [12du](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/12du) que teve que aturar minha total falta de atenção e esse texto enorme e bagunçado. Essa fanfic só esta coerente e bem escrita por causa dele. Te amo, meu xuxu ♡ Muito obrigada mesmo e perdão dnnznznz vou ser melhor pra ti
> 
> E um super agradecimento especial ao [flopinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos), pelo trabalho incrível, pelo tema marvailhoso, mas que sou totalmente falha nele snjsjzns e por me dar a oportunidade de poder escrever pra vocês mais uma vez e que um couple que surpreendentemente foi maravilhoso de moldar. Obrigada ♡
> 
> Também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/ode-as-almas-mortas-20586579)
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura

_Tens tu meu amor_

_Ali vem o desenlace_

_Tens tu minh'alma_

_Ali vem o desenlace_

_Me refiz no acalentar_

_O sopro que te faz suspirar_

_No beijo gelado_

_Me desfiz, em fim, no arremate._

  
  


A história que irei lhes contar não é única, tampouco especial, mas foi tão verdadeira e emocionante que fez _A Maior da Maiores_ temer ela mesma. Em toda minha existência, foram poucas as vezes que vi algo assim acontecer, de forma trágica, pura, corajosa e cheia de amor protagonizada por duas pessoas e eu. Talvez eu seja a que menos importa na história, levando em conta que não intervi em nada, apenas observei. Muitos diriam que foi maldade de minha parte ou até mesmo que fui injusta em deixar tudo aquilo acontecer e ter feito o que eu tinha que fazer, mas entendam, não sou maldosa, muito menos injusta. O ser humano, pelo contrário, consegue destruir o que ele quiser; ansiando por muito a troco de nada.

O sopro de vida que as pessoas recebem é como uma brisa primaveril; há quem ache que só é uma vida se for explicado por teorias científicas, outras, por uma vontade divina, mas não estou aqui para contestar ou explicar nada disso. Entretanto, é interessante ver como vocês celebram o viver tão avidamente, querendo a todo custo justificá-la ou saber sua origem, e mesmo não percebendo o quão finito vocês são, insistem em guerras, poder, amor, e coisas que basicamente faz o mundo de vocês girar. Mas sabem aquele pequeno sopro que lhes falei? Ele está com vocês durante toda sua jornada, e assim que ele se acende, eu me junto a vocês; fico ali, lado a lado, lhe observando em todos os momentos. Me perdoe se pareço invasiva ou rude ao fazer isso, mas é meu trabalho.

Eu observo e no final apenas _recebo_.

Vocês deram alguns nomes para esse sopro: espírito, coração, pensamento, consciência, mas o que mais gosto é _alma._ Ela carrega em si algo misterioso e profundo, encaixa-se perfeitamente em seu significado. Não há regras para as almas, algumas renascem, outras não, têm aquelas que se perdem em algum lugar e as que não aceitam que não tem mais um corpo para habitar. Existem almas que acham suas semelhantes, dois ou mais sopros criados na mesma intensidade, não necessariamente na mesma hora, tendem a ser parecidos e acho lindo ver quando eles se encontram; vocês transparecem sentimentos extasiantes ao lado de seus semelhantes, mas quando uma das partes se vai e deixa a outra, uma tristeza tão grande os consome, que tudo o que enxergo é uma escuridão imensa; vocês continuam, superam, sobrevivem e vivem, mas nunca esquecem, tampouco se sentem completos novamente. Dificilmente duas almas semelhantes renascem e permanecem parecidas, mais difícil ainda terem o mesmo destino em seus renascimentos.

Contudo aconteceu e eu pude infelizmente, e também felizmente, presenciar tudo.

Antes que eu lhes diga o que ocorreu, quero deixar claro que eu não faço as regras, a partir do momento que vocês estão vivos, são vocês quem as fazem, se sou para você algo bom ou ruim, que venho cedo demais ou tarde demais, é por causa de suas escolhas e unicamente delas. Eu não mexo em nada, não faço mudança alguma, não salvo, nem condeno, posso ser sua melhor amiga, se quiser, mas também sua pior inimiga, minha imagem é moldada a partir de suas visões e elas, exclusivamente. Ainda assim, o que me pintam não define quem realmente sou. Como já avisei, eu apenas observo e recebo. O que acontece e quando acontece também é uma grande surpresa para mim até o final, assim como para vocês.

A primeira vez que me encontrei com Kim Junmyeon foi quando ele ainda era apenas um garoto, por volta de seus doze anos de idade. Eu tive um trabalho naquela vila, mas parei no caminho ao ver o choro de desespero da senhora que abraçava apertado seu menino, nada pronta para deixá-lo ir. O rapaz olhou uma última vez para sua casa, enquanto caminhava acompanhado por soldados, em seus pequenos olhos escuros e triste ele sabia muito bem que não veria sua família. Creio que ele nunca esqueceu as palavras que sua mãe gritou, enquanto suas irmãs seguravam-na, porque eu não esqueci:

— Não o levem! Não marque meu menino com o sangue da morte!

Acompanhei o caminho do pequeno Kim com o olhar, quase me esquecendo da doce senhora Kwon que gentilmente segurou minha mão, despertando-me do meu transe, então como meu dever, ajudei-a em minha jornada e corri para o palácio, no intuito de ver o que acontecia com Junmyeon, e como eu esperava, ele entrou para o exército. Sua vida mal começou e o colocaram em uma trilha perigosa demais, sua mãe sabia desde o princípio que quando o levaram, o selo da morte estava cravado em si, era a sina de um guerreiro, afinal. Porém ele se saiu muito bem, nas vezes que me encontrei com o pequeno soldado ele se superou cada vez mais. Mesmo crescendo sobre disciplina rígida, cruel e sanguinária, o jovem soldado conseguia sorrir. Era tão bom e esperto que virou general; respeitado, temido, admirado, porém muito odiado. Ele fez vários inimigos, e quase nenhum amigo. Seu povo era impiedoso, seu exército tenebroso, eles brincavam de deus e desafiavam a mim a cada invasão e busca por poder. Uma civilização um tanto quanto bárbara, mas para a época era comum.

Já Luhan, o encontrei em uma situação infeliz, sua mãe partira cedo e eu estava lá para vê-lo sofrer sob seu corpo frio. A rainha segurou meu manto, nervosa e triste por ver seu filho chorar sua partida; era uma doce mulher, mas eu não poderia fazer nada. O pequeno príncipe, de apenas nove anos foi outro que me chamou muita atenção, eu não entendia o que me atraia tanto para aqueles dois, mas depois compreendi que algo não estava certo com suas almas. Diferente do Kim, a vida de Luhan foi boa e feliz, seu povo tinha tanta fé e era tão mágico. A humanidade pode ter se esquecido ou apenas apagado, mas houve um tempo em que deuses e magia eram presentes na vida das pessoas quanto o ar que eles respiravam. A veracidade de uma divindade nada mais é do que a crença neles, quanto mais crer, mais forte e mais real. Isso se perdeu com o tempo e agora tudo se resume a palavras vazias e nomes rogados em vão. Mas o país de Luhan era místico, talvez o povo que mais ficasse conectado com meu mundo. Era fascinante ver o pequeno monarca desenvolver seus poderes, ele tinha um espírito tão forte em si, não foi a toa que em sua juventude era chamado de O Nobre Cervo. Sua conexão com seus próprios espíritos animais e a natureza em si, era extremamente fascinante.

Passei muito tempo sem vê-los, por causa do mal que assolava os indígenas nas Américas, só voltei a lhes encontrar quando já eram homens formados, prontos para a guerra que desencadeou entre os dois países. De um lado havia Junmyeon, liderando um exército de homens sem medo e gananciosos que conquistaram muito em anos de civilização. De outro, estava Luhan, príncipe da Dinastia Ming, que sob as ordens de seu pai, o imperador, foi proteger as florestas da fronteira, mas ao mesmo tempo se proteger. Passou um bom tempo cercado de animais e plantas; era um tanto quanto solitário, mas o fazia com prazer e orgulho. O problema nessa fronteira, por mais que houvesse a magia ancestral da Floresta Escura, era um dos principais caminhos para uma invasão. O dever de Luhan era fazer qualquer um que pisasse ali, se perder por lá e nunca mais sair.

Luhan e Junmyeon eram praticamente inimigos de berço, seus caminhos se cruzaram de qualquer jeito. Mas ao invés de se matarem, cometeram o pior crime para aquela época, naquela situação: se apaixonaram sem medo algum.

Achei corajoso da parte deles, mas antes que eu me apresse demais… Lhes disse como os conheci e como foi o crescimento dos amantes, mas agora está na hora de falar sobre como eles se encontraram, não?! Sim, eu sei. Eu também havia esperado por esse dia, mas digo que não foi tão bonito quanto gostaríamos que fosse, uma vez que eram inimigos.

Junmyeon e seu homens haviam formado um plano para tentar uma invasão, pela Floresta Escura. Céticos como sempre foram, não ligaram para os rumores dos poderes que habitavam aquele local. Sua estratégia era invadir o país ao poucos, cercando a monarquia sorrateiramente, sem um conflito direto, embora o conselheiro discordasse disso. Então ver o Kim liderando soldados por aquela floresta, mesmo tudo lhe avisando para não fazer, era interessante. Do alto de um galho, com um pequeno macaquinho em meu colo, observei ele e seus homens.

— Vamos montar acampamento aqui. — A voz baixa e firme de Junmyeon deixava claro sua posição.

— Tem certeza, General? — Embora céticos, seus homens pareciam ser um pouco medrosos — Dizem que quem entra nessa floresta fica louco — disse hesitante, olhando ao redor. Eu achei engraçado e aparentemente, Junmyeon também, pois riu em escárnio — Não seria melhor continuarmos andando?

Pobre homem! Compreensível seu medo, mas era totalmente irracional para o Kim, este que se aproximou do soldado, inclinando levemente a cabeça, analisando o rapaz, assim como eu o fazia.

— Sabe o que nos deixaria louco? — Perguntou, mas não parecia querer ouvir a voz do outro — O cansaço, mas eu concordo em continuarmos — falou — Se você se responsabilizar pelas mortes deles por falta de descanso e desempenho, nos fazendo baixar a guarda — propôs, e o homem apenas abaixou a cabeça. O Kim parecia ser implacável e talvez até sanguinário, mas se preocupava com os seus — Se um deles morrer, eu mesmo te mato, o que acha? — Ou nem tanto.

O soldado apenas negou veemente e abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Montaram acampamento ali, naquela noite primaveril em meio a Floresta Escura. E como era de se esperar, o infeliz que estava com medo, foi o primeiro a ser engolido pela natureza. Chorou tanto ao me ver, não saberia dizer se de medo ou alívio. Não sou tão feia assim, a propósito.

Junmyeon pensou que ele apenas fugiu de medo, mas era de se imaginar que pensaria assim. Entretanto, fora o jovem medroso, aqueles homens com o Kim estava estranhos, hesitantes, quase como se o plano do General não fosse o mesmo deles e lhes garanto que isso não era sintoma da floresta. Na manhã seguinte, antes do Sol nascer, continuaram sua caminhada; estavam em terras inimigas, mas tudo eram terrivelmente calmo e fácil. Junmyeon não era bobo, sabia que algo estava errado, mas era tarde demais para correr quando flechas o atingiram.

— É um emboscada! Recuar! — O Kim gritou, segurando seu ombro atingido. Alguns deles correram, outros apenas ficaram parados com suas espadas em punho, olhando para o seu superior — O que estão fazendo?! — Exclamou confuso, surpreendendo-se com um dos seus atravessando uma espada, desviando o bastante para conseguir lutar por sua vida.

Junmyeon não virou general a troco de nada, ele tinha habilidades incríveis para derrubar vários em minutos e foi o que tentou fazer, mas ter flechas lhe atravessando dificultava. Conseguiu matar alguns de seus próprios homens; traidores. Mas haviam outros escondidos, então apenas decidiu correr e fugir. Mas antes que pudesse se afastar totalmente, ouviu um dos soldados gritar para seguir as ordens do Conselheiro Real até o fim.

Era um golpe.

Junmyeon já imaginava que o homem faria algo, já que lhe odiava até o último fio de cabelo e o Kim se recusava firmemente a aceitar as ideias dele na guerra, mas não imaginava que seria encurralado e sentenciado à morte por seus próprios homens, o general não sabia que tanto um membro da família real, quanto o Conselheiro estavam unidos naquela guerra; traidores de suas respectivas pátrias, o resultado era a morte da realeza e do Grande General, ao que tudo indicava e possivelmente a do Príncipe Herdeiro do país que estava para invadir. Tudo planejado, e seria executado com êxito se o local não fosse o menos propício para aquilo e todos os homens que estavam ali para matar o Kim a capturar Luhan, não tivesse sido engolidos pelo feitiço da floresta.

Decidi segui-lo, muitos do que correram até ele foram diretos para mim, alguns se perderam na floresta e outros começaram a alucinar. Eles desequilibraram a paz daquele lugar e agora estavam pagando por isso, uma vantagem e tanto para o Kim, mas seus machucados eram muitos e a força era pouca. Tropeçou e acabou caindo, perto de um riacho; não conseguiu levantar e por alguns instantes, enquanto tentava se manter acordado, creio que ele me vislumbrou.

Fui me aproximando aos poucos, esperei o máximo que pude, mas só havia nós dois e ninguém mais para presenciar a queda do Grande General Kim. Meus passos eram curto e demorados, mas eu não poderia retardar mais ainda. Junmyeon respirava fundo e a cada suspiro eu era puxada para mais perto. 

De repente tudo parou.

Um pequeno barulho a minha direita; gentil, suave e calmo.

Um cervo branco enorme e majestoso se aproximou; o destino de Junmyeon não estava mais em minhas mãos. A força parou de nos atrair e o Kim desmaiou, o lindo animal olhou ao redor, chegou mais perto do homem caído e suavemente lambeu seu rosto. Eu não pude ficar para vê-los por mais tempo, outros precisavam de mim, mas lhe digo que a visão de Luhan em sua forma animal, salvando Junmyeon ao nascer do Sol, foi extasiante. E algo em mim doeu, pela primeira vez em toda minha existência eu sentir dor, e não foi a dos outros, mas a minha. Aqueles dois mudaram suas almas e levaram uma parte minha junto; assim que nossos caminhos começaram a serem trilhados juntos, diferentemente dos outros.

  
  
  
  


✯

  
  
  
  


Com suas almas modificando meu ser em dois; um para lhes acompanhar e outro para continuar meu dever original, mudando seus próprios caminhos, por muitas vezes eu era levada até Luhan e Junmyeon, sem nem mesmo desejar, então eu também estava lá quando, em sua forma humana, o príncipe cuidava das feridas do Kim, assim que o levou para sua casa escondida na floresta. Um casinha modesta por fora, mas ao entrar era tão espaçosa quanto um palácio para uma pessoa só. O jovem príncipe andava de um lado para o outro escolhendo ervas e líquidos, que só ele sabia seus benefícios, o rosto parecia impassível, mas era possível ver um pequeno vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. Olhei ao redor e avistei o andar de cima, era aberto e nele havia uma cama, fui até lá e observei o general desacordado, sem toda aquela armadura e seu corpo coberto por cortes e feridas que pareciam não querer parar de sangrar, por mais que Luhan as tivesse limpado.

E por falar nele…

O guardião da Floresta Escura subia as escadas apressado, resmungando ao ver as feridas do outro, não tardou em deixar sua pequena mistura de lado e voltar a limpar os machucados, na intenção de parar o sangramento. Mas uma coisa que me intrigava era o porquê de Luhan salvar Junmyeon, quando ele sabia dos riscos que corria ao permitir que um estranho soubesse seu paradeiro, poderia tê-lo deixado naquele rio para morrer.

_— O que há contigo, jovem príncipe?_

— Não sei — respondeu, em um suspiro frustrado. Por um instante paralisei, espantada com a possibilidade do mais novo ter me escutado, mas não, ele estava apenas falando consigo — Eu podia jurar que o beijo seria o suficiente — murmurou.

Beijo? Ah, sim! O Beijo.

No povo de Luhan havia uma lenda de que de tempos em tempos, um humano nasceria com poderes extraordinários concedidos pelos espíritos, um deles era o poder de Cura dos Deuses. Um toque desse ser humano concebido pelos deuses em sua forma pura era capaz de curar qualquer ferida e doença. Apenas duas pessoa tiveram esses poderes antes de Luhan e o risco de revelar isso para além dos muros de seu país era muito alto.

Então, o grandioso cervo que lambeu a face de Junmyeon no rio, estava dando o Beijo e curando-o bem antes de decidir levá-lo para casa, seu inimigo de berço.

Me surpreendi ao ver que, quando o mais novo estava para passar sua mistura de ervas nos machucados do rosto de Junmyeon, este segurou o pulso de Luhan rapidamente e tão veloz quanto o general, o príncipe empunhou uma adaga, deixando bem rente ao pescoço do Kim. Um cenário que antes era de paz, virou, em segundos, hostilidade e ameaça para ambos os lados.

Estaria enganando vocês se dissesse que aquilo não foi magnificamente interessante de se ver. A tensão era enorme entre os dois, mas nenhum deles se mexia, apenas encaravam-se intensamente, o olhar tão hostil e duro quanto a realidade da guerra em que viviam, sem saberem realmente que eram inimigos declarados. Naquele momento eram dois estranhos, sem saber as origens um do outro, extremamente desconfiados. O silêncio que se instalou foi cortado pela voz rouca e dolorida de Junmyeon, que mesmo perante o inimigo e de guarda baixa, se manteve altivo e seguro.

— O que está fazendo? — Perguntou rouco.

A medida que o aperto no pulso de Luhan aumentava, mais próxima da garganta do general a adaga chegava.

— Salvando sua vida — respondeu simplesmente, sem meio termo. Junmyeon continuava desconfiado, mas foi soltando o pulso de Luhan aos poucos e o mais novo, retirando sua adaga de perto, porém nunca sem desviarem o olhar um do outro.

— Por quê? — A voz falhada, quase não saiu e Luhan recuou. Parou alguns segundos; o Kim questionava o mesmo que eu, mas nenhum de nós três sabíamos muito bem a resposta para isso.

— Porque é o que eu faço — disse por fim — Protejo e cuido. Até mesmo de estranhos.

Luhan olhou uma última vez para Junmyeon e voltou a se concentrar em aplicar sua mistura de ervas nas feridas do outro novamente. A quietude voltou a se instalar, mas parecia leve, o general não tirava os olhos do príncipe; analisando, cauteloso, desconfiado e… Curioso? Não desviou o olhar em nenhum momento. Uma cena que parecia ter durado uma eternidade, não passou de meros segundos.

— Não devia confiar em estranhos. — Junmyeon quebrou o silêncio, atraindo o olhar do outro. Luhan não pareceu ter gostado nenhum pouco daquela frase.

— Eu não confio — afirmou. O general grunhiu ao sentir o príncipe aplicando as ervas em uma ferida, apertando um pouco de propósito — E quem deveria estar preocupado é você — sorriu em escárnio, pegou um pequeno copo que estava ao seu lado, levou até os lábios de Junmyeon ajudando-o a sorveu o líquido, que a julgar a expressão do Kim, não era nada agradável. Mesmo assim este riu debochado e olhou Luhan de cima a baixo.

— Creio que não preciso — afirmou gabando-se. O guardião levantou-se, recolhendo seus utensílios, riu baixinho e olhou para o general que não entendeu sua reação e eu tampouco. De fato, o Kim era altamente treinado e Luhan não parecia ter muitos conhecimentos de luta, embora fosse ele o responsável para cuidar das terras da Floresta Escura.

— Não sou eu que estou preso a uma cama — comentou — Ferido, cheio de ervas desconhecidas e acabei de beber um líquido na casa de um estranho na floresta.

Junmyeon parou, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, e nem conseguiria, já que parecia começar a ficar sonolento e dormente demais para tal. Luhan sorriu vitorioso e desceu as escadas de madeira. A esperteza do ser humano e suas respostas afiadas sempre me fascinam. Creio que o príncipe não faria nenhum mal ao Kim, mas a expressão preocupada na face do general que lutava para não dormir, era uma cena a se guardar.

Durante sua recuperação na casa de Luhan, Junmyeon parecia uma espécie de convidado cativo. Durante todas as horas do dia, ele era vigiado e tinha limites de onde podia ir, e é claro, mantendo uma certa distância do príncipe. O guardião, quando se irritava com o Kim por não deixar que cuidasse de si, simplesmente o prendia na cama o dia todo. O começo do relacionamento dos dois foi estranho, até mesmo para mim. Pareciam gatos assustados que ao mesmo tempo que convivem bem. O impulso de cuidar de Luhan não deixava que o general saísse por aí, ainda ferido, mesmo ele sendo um total estranho, e a curiosidade do Kim parecia insistir para que ele ficasse e entendesse o que um rapaz fazia na Floresta Escura, quando uma guerra estava acontecendo.

Eles não se tratavam como os inimigos que eram, talvez nem soubessem suas origens. Mas aos poucos fui percebendo que a rispidez das palavras e hostilidade dos olhares se transformarem em provocações bobas e risos sinceros. Junmyeon foi rendido e desarmado assim que deitou-se na cama de Luhan, recebendo cuidados e nem mesmo percebeu que se abria e começava a ser solícito como nunca antes fora. Talvez fosse gratidão, por sua vida ter sido salva, ou o fato de não precisar se manter frio e sem sentimentos para impor medo a seus inimigos e aliados. Uma amizade, um pouco desleixada, começava a aparecer, pelo o que pude ver, mas estava mais curiosa para saber o que aconteceria dali para frente, com uma guerra eminente vindo encontro aos dois.

Luhan, como de costume, estava em seu pequeno jardim, colhendo algumas de suas plantas medicinais. O Kim havia reclamado que o chá que estava tomando era amargo demais — após se acostumar com o príncipe, o general se mostrou um tanto quanto fastidioso — e embora resmungava o quanto maçante o mais velho estava sendo, o guardião, ainda assim, estava lá, procurando algo que pudesse amenizar o sabor forte do chá.

— Eu não pensei que colher plantas era mais difícil do que empunhar uma espada — disse Junmyeon. O guardião se assustou, mas a surpresa deu lugar à indignação quando viu o Kim com plantas amassadas, destruídas e várias raízes juntas, indicando perfeitamente que ele não sabia mesmo como colher nada. Estava esperando para ver quando Luhan iria perceber a bagunça que o outro estava fazendo.

— O que você está fazendo?! — Luhan questionou exasperado. Largou sua pequena cesta e foi em direção ao outro, que se levantou rapidamente, afastando alguns passos apenas por precaução. Obviamente não admitiria que estava um pouco intimidado pela braveza do mais novo.

— Estava entediado, então pensei em te ajudar. — Junmyeon entregou nas mãos do outro, a planta amassada que colheu com um sorriso pequeno em orgulho. Luhan suspirou cansado, jogando o punhado que recebeu no chão, deixando o Kim indignado.

— Eu te disse para não sair da casa — repreendeu — E isso não é nada, é só grama alta — apontou para as plantas perto de Junmyeon.

Confesso que o jovem Kim era mais divertido do que eu me lembrava. Até que ser dividida em duas e ter que ficar boa parte do meu tempo com os dois, não era um total desperdício do meu querido tempo. Luhan pegou sua cesta novamente e arrastou o general consigo para o interior da casa, e assim que pôs as plantas colhidas em sua mesa começou a preparar o remédio e a comida de Junmyeon. Este que sentou em uma cadeira e apenas ficou a observar o mais novo.

Normalmente ficavam assim por horas; Luhan fazendo algo e Junmyeon observando e nenhum dos dois pareciam incomodados com isso. A maior curiosidade do Kim era saber onde o guardião conseguia tanta carne para preparar seus ensopados, já que parecia que o mais novo nunca saia daquela casa. Mas o general não sabia que após tomar seus medicamentos e adormecer durante a noite toda, o príncipe saía para caçar e ver se estava tudo bem na floresta. Se algo acontecesse com Luhan, o Kim jamais saberia.

— Por que não posso sair desta casa? — Junmyeon questionou, brincando com um pequeno cristal pendurado na parede.

— _Exato, por que ele não pode sair?_

Não havia nada que prendesse Junmyeon ali, estava se recuperando bem e Luhan não parecia querer, e nem podia, deixar que o Kim ficasse ali por muito tempo. Uma hora ele teria que sair, seu dever o chamava assim como o do príncipe. O guardião sabia muito bem que as coisa não continuariam calmas como estavam, uma vez que os soldados inimigos se aproximavam. A Floresta Escura impediria-os por algum tempo, mas não poderia fazer tudo sozinha.

— Você ainda está ferido — disse, olhando para o Kim como se dissesse o óbvio.

— Estou melhor há dias! — Junmyeon exclamou, levantando sua camisa para que Luhan visse suas feridas já cicatrizadas, mas este apenas desviou o olhar um pouco constrangido.

O general conseguia ser um pouco despudorado às vezes. Mas como ele poderia saber que estava de frente para uma dama e um príncipe?

— É fácil ser levado pela floresta quando não a conhece — explicou. Junmyeon riu em escárnio e se aproximou da mesa de Luhan, lhe ajudando a preparar a comida.

— Você acredita nessa história para crianças?

— Você não? — Rapidamente Luhan rebateu e Junmyeon negou com a cabeça. Peguei um pequeno ramo de ervas e senti seu aroma doce, vendo como aquela conversa parecia mais suave a medida que se abriam.

— São só invenções para assustar crianças malcriadas — deu ombros, comendo um pedaço de cenoura. Luhan, que começava a pôr os ingrediente para ferver riu baixo e eu acompanhei; para um general do alto escalão, Junmyeon era um tanto ingênuo para as coisas que ele não conseguia explicar, mas seu povo todo era assim, ele não desvirtua daquilo.

— Você é do tipo que só acredita quando ver e tocar, não?! — Junmyeon apenas assentiu — No que você irá crer caso perca os sentido da visão e tato? — Sorriu curioso.

— Ainda terei a audição, olfato e paladar — afirmou convicto. Luhan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Junmyeon.

— Se um infeliz é levado a loucura e seus sentidos o enganam — expressou — Cheiros, gostos, visões e ruídos que não estão lá, mas ele afirma que estão, ele os sente em seus dedos — exclamou, pegando um punhado de tempero, despejando de volta no pote — Mas nada é real. O que lhe resta? — Perguntou.

Intrigada com a resposta de Junmyeon, não desviei meus olhos dele, assim como Luhan. O general pareceu pensar na hipótese criada, mas cético como era, não elaborou muito seu pensamento.

— Nada! Ele está louco — respondeu simples. O guardião sorriu pequeno e negou com a cabeça.

— O que resta para o infeliz, Junmyeon? — Questionou mais uma vez. O Kim enrugou a testa e suspirou, dando de ombros.

— Não lhe resta nada! — Exasperou — Ele não tem como saber, já está pronto para morte.

Luhan suspirou e nós dois negamos com a cabeça, um pouco desapontados.

— O louco ainda respira. — O príncipe disse calmamente — Seu coração pulsa! — Exclamou — Por que condenar à morte alguém que ainda _sente?_

Junmyeon abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela. Era bom ver como Luhan havia crescido e era melhor ainda que o Kim percebesse como o príncipe começava a lhe influenciar positivamente. O general nada disse, somente sorriu pequeno e assentiu levemente. Talvez estivesse finalmente se abrindo para algo que não fosse tangível. Voltou-se a sentar na cadeira e observar, assim que Luhan lhe expulsou de perto da mesa. Sentei-me ao chão, rente a cadeira e pude ver o mais velho olhar para o príncipe com curiosidade, graça e… Encantamento?

Kim Junmyeon estava encantado por Luhan? Como não pude perceber? Como não consegui sentir? Não parecia tão evidente, talvez nem eles mesmo houvessem percebido. O pequeno nó que se formava em meu interior era por causa daquilo. Olhei para Luhan, que retribuía o olhar do general, sem muito pudor. Escondendo seu sorriso singelo e as bochechas coradas sem muito êxito e minha dor aumentou.

Não era amizade, tampouco companheirismo que se formava ali. Tão tola…

Estavam se apaixonando, mas por algum motivo isso me deixava impressionada e em tremenda dor. Mal percebi que entre sorrisos trocados e olhares furtivos, lágrimas saiam de mim e pude ver os destinos que se entrelaçaram à mim pela primeira vez na minha existência.

O amor de Luhan e Junmyeon era lindo, mas causava imensa dor.

Após perceber que os dois se amavam, torcia para que eles também percebessem aquilo. Embora eu desconfiava que eles soubesse muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas tinham receio de ir adiante. Já havíamos perdido as contas de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que Junmyeon chegou ali; Luhan parecia saber, mas fazia questão de esquecer. Passaram a colher e plantar juntos, cozinhar juntos e conversar por horas tomando chá. O Kim ainda não sabia o que o príncipe fazia a noite, por isso em uma das vezes que o mais novo lhe ofereceu o chá para dormir, o general apenas jogou fora e esperou o guardião sair para seguí-lo. E assim o fez.

Até certo tempo, Junmyeon tinha Luhan em vista, habilidoso como era, não foi tão difícil, mas o mais novo ia cada vez mais fundo na floresta e ela estava começando a se agitar. Em um descuido, o Kim desviou os olhos e o príncipe sumiu. O guardião estava bem, afinal, era ele quem aumentava o poder de encantamento daquele local, mas o general… Era um pouco mais complicado.

Eu não poderia fazer muita coisa, a não ser esperar e observar. Não demorou muito para o Kim dar alguns passos e se perder completamente; uma vez sozinho e perdido, a floresta começava sua tortura. Primeiro foram as vozes, Junmyeon ouvia tudo, risadas familiares, gritos, ruídos, seu nome sendo chamado de modo grotesco, fazendo procurar pela origem desesperado. 

Até que tudo parou. Ele estava ofegante e seu olhar demonstrava estar confuso e hesitante; o Grande General não tem nada a temer.

O estranho silêncio incomodou até a mim, porém alguns arbustos começaram a se mexer, deixando o Kim de prontidão, e mesmo sem espada estava preparado para uma luta. Entretanto, surgiram figuras familiares, contudo a floresta não permitia que Junmyeon visse o quão improvável era aquela situação. Sua mãe e Luhan vindo em sua direção.

— Junmyeon? O que faz aqui? — A figura de Luhan questionou sorrindo.

— Eu… Eu só estava… — Tentou se explicar, mas seus olhos não saiam da figura da mulher, que lhe sorria ternamente — Mãe? — O Kim se aproximava das duas figuras, confuso e surpreso.

— _Não vá, Junmyeon. Não são reais!_

Não adiantaria nada, ele nem hesitou em ir de encontro ao abraço de sua suposta mãe e apertá-la. Eu sabia que nada daquilo era real, e eu conseguia ver que o interior daqueles dois seres; eram medonhos e pavorosos, mas para Junmyeon era tudo tão real e vívido quanto seu próprio corpo.

A floresta estava lhe dando a morte mais dolorosa. O Kim não entendeu porque Luhan e sua mãe, de repente ficaram tristes e desolados, desesperou-se para entender o que houve, mas a resposta foi a figura de sua mãe começar uma auto agressão, que o general não conseguia impedir.

— Mãe! Pare! — Exclamou, tentando segurar seus braços, mas a mulher se soltou raivosa.

— A culpa sua! — A mulher gritou — Nos deixou para morrer! Foi viver no palácio e nos deixou definhando.

Ali estava, a culpa que Junmyeon carregava sendo jogada em si. Ele nunca soube o que aconteceu com sua família, e o receio de não encontrá-los vivos o impedia de ir procurá-los, desde então ele carrega o medo de ter deixado-os para morrer sozinhos. Era isso que a floresta fazia, buscava seus medos e culpas e os transformava em pesadelos vivos para te matar de dentro para fora.

— Junmyeon, o que você fez? — A figura de Luhan questionava em horror, chorando junto com a mulher.

O Kim começou a ouvir gritos de dor e sofrimento, pedidos de socorro nas vozes de seus familiares, enquanto sua mãe se machucava intensamente, até que ela parou e caiu no chão, cheia de feridas. Junmyeon tentou socorrê-la, mas Luhan o impediu.

— Você já a matou! — Gritou, assustando o mais velho.

— Eu não… Eu não matei! — Gaguejava, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas.

— Por que ainda estava vivo, Kim Junmyeon? — Perguntou com nojo e o general ficou surpreso, dando um passo para trás.

— Você só sabe matar — disse em escárnio, apontando para a mulher no chão — É um monstro! Matou centenas sem remorso e se pudesse teria me matado assim que me viu.

O mais velho negava com a cabeça, não conseguindo fazer nada além de ser envolvido por aquela ilusão, estava se entregando as palavras daquele ser e eu temi por sua vida naquele instante. Somente eu e Junmyeon sabíamos que a cada sangue derramado por suas mãos, ele morria um pouco, perdendo sua paz e sanidade, mas era seu dever, foi moldado para aquilo. Ele estava lembrando… Das mortes, dos gritos, da dor, tudo o que ele enterrava no fim do dia no canto mais escuro de sua mente, estava voltando

_— Não se entregue tão fácil, Junmyeon._

— Eu sou um monstro — sussurrou rouco, estático e o outro apenas sorriu e concordou — O que eu faço?

Suspirei, vendo o Kim desolado e perdido olhar para a criatura a sua frente, que se aproximou e lhe estendeu pétalas rosas, pegou uma e ofereceu para Junmyeon que não aceitou, apenas ficou olhando.

— _Loendro!_

— Sei que está cansado e só quer que tudo acabe, não é? — Perguntou, em falso compadecimento. Junmyeon apenas assentiu, piscando os olhos lentamente, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem — Prove um pouco, essa flor lhe deixará melhor e tudo isso vai acabar — esticou a pétala, com um sorriso intimidador.

O Kim parecia hesitante, perdido em pensamentos, olhou para o Luhan a sua frente e suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Eu não sabia seus próximos passos, mas estava esperando pelo pior, assim que o general abriu seus olhos, me surpreendi.

— Você não é real — afirmou, com a voz baixa e falhada.

Ele sabe! Ele sentiu!

A figura alargou seu sorriso e deu de ombros, ainda oferecendo a pétala, e mesmo sabendo que aquele não era Luhan, Junmyeon aceitou a flor, com as mãos tremendo. Por quê? Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era negar, mas ele aceitou a sentença de morte e ele mesmo a executaria.

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça ao vê-lo colocar aquela flor envenenada em sua boca e a figura rir. Mas quando pensamos que aquele seria o fim do Kim, um grito entre os que Junmyeon ouvia pareceu altivo e real até demais para uma mera ilusão.

— Junmyeon! — A voz gritava forte e se aproximava cada vezes mais, a medida que o Kim sentia-se fraquejar, caindo de joelhos na terra e a respiração começar a desregular.

O verdadeiro Luhan não tardou a aparecer, ofegante e desesperado, fazendo assim, o seu impostor sumir em meio as risadas da floresta. O príncipe chamava pelo Kim, mas ele não estava bem, vendo as pétalas jogadas ao lado, o guardião arregalou os olhos e sem cerimônia, enfiou os dedos na garganta de Junmyeon, fazendo-o vomitar. O general tentava buscar por ar e Luhan o acalmava o máximo que podia, agora ele estava a salvo, mais uma vez.

— Está tudo bem! — Luhan sussurrava e abraçava Junmyeon, que tremia em espanto — Não era real, você está a salvo agora.

Foram para casa e finalmente, depois de desintoxicar Junmyeon por completo, Luhan conseguiu fazer o mais velho se deitar e descansar. Mas o Kim insistia em permanecer acordado e que o guardião ficasse ao seu lado, como uma pequena criança assustada com o escuro, porque era isso que a floresta conseguiu fazer, ela teve êxito em libertar o garoto assustado que viu e viveu o pior da humanidade em tão pouco tempo.

Luhan ficou ao lado de Junmyeon a noite toda, mesmo com suas ervas calmantes, o Kim estava agitado em seu sono. Se lembrar do horror que viveu não era fácil e por mais que as habilidades do príncipe ajudasse, não resolvia todo o problema. O mais novo limpou o suor das têmporas do general, e eu me sentei ao pé da cama velando o sono conturbado de Junmyeon e a preocupação do guardião. Em algum momento da madrugada, o mais velho acorda, enquanto o outro dormia na cadeira ao lado, um pouco desconfortável.

O jovem príncipe estava exausto, manter o feitiço da floresta consumia muito de si e os problemas daquela noite só fizeram com que ele não descansasse nem um pouco. Junmyeon sentou-se na cama e encarou Luhan, esticou seu braço e seus dedos tocaram as madeixas claras, sorriu meio sonolento e não tardou em puxar o mais novo para cama, junto a si. Com um pouco de dificuldade pela posição e fraqueza, conseguiu ajeitar o guardião ao seu lado e por horas dormiram profundo e tranquilamente, no fim.

O nó em meu ser apertou ainda mais, porém não me importei muito com aquilo.

  
  
  
  


✯

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon levou mais um tempo para se recuperar; ao que parecia a sina dele era viver se machucando, e a de Luhan era salvá-lo. Mas não poderiam estar mais próximos e o Kim um pouco mais crente nas coisas “inexplicáveis”, não parava de perguntar sobre os mistérios que rondavam aquela floresta e o guardião, respondia o mínimo, já que não era permitido revelar nada de suas habilidades para ninguém ou poderiam descobrir, quem de fato, era.

Em uma das noites em que Junmyeon não conseguia dormir e Luhan estava ao seu lado na cadeira, o Kim tentou puxá-lo para a cama, como costumava fazer, mas o mais novo despertou, um pouco confuso. Normalmente, pelo temperamento do guardião, ele se afastaria envergonhado e nervosos, mas aparentemente, nenhum deles quis se mover; olhavam-se em silêncio, como se houvesse apenas eles, criando um mundo que só os dois viviam, não muito diferente daquela casa. O primeiro beijo apaixonado dos dois amantes me doeu como fogo, mas eu não poderia estar mais tranquila.

Vocês me perdoem, por favor. Mas seria extremamente indelicado da minha parte, lhes contar o que aconteceu naquela madrugada. Não é como se eu não soubesse ou nunca tivesse visto, mas tenho consciência de que não é nada elegante ficar olhando. Porém lhes asseguro, que foi a noite mais feliz e bela que eles já tiveram; eu conseguia sentir em meu ser, a felicidade e o amor que exalava a cada toque e beijo que trocavam. As juras de amor se misturavam aos risos e a respiração descompassada.

Eu lhes dei a privacidade que mereciam e transformei tudo em cores; não ouvia, não via, nem sentia. Tudo o que estava na minha frente eram suas almas coloridas clareando aquela casa penumbrosa naquela noite refrescante.

Antes que o Sol surgisse no horizonte, o Kim despertou. Pude ver seus olhos brilhando e o sorriso se alargando em seu rosto, era uma cena linda e calma. Ele acolheu Luhan um pouco mais em seu abraço, lhe deu singelos selares pelos ombros, talvez no intuito de acordar o mais novo, o que não estava funcionando, já que o príncipe parecia estar descansando bem em um sono profundo. Mas Junmyeon parou e seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos ao ver o pequeno desenho atrás da orelha do guardião, um pequeno símbolo arredondado e que ele conhecia muito bem; era a Marca Real. Seu rosto empalideceu, sua mente travava uma batalha com seu coração e ali ele percebeu, que estava amando o Príncipe Herdeiro, seu inimigo. Dentre tantos, foi por ele que seu coração bateu, eles poderiam achar que sim, mas não havia mais volta e eu era a prova disso. Já estavam conectados a um nível que nem o mais sábio dos homens saberia explicar.

O general passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirando, estava decidindo o que fazer. Parecia estar se segurando tanto para não chorar, eu conseguia ouvir seu coração se partir claramente. Ele se levantou com cuidado, para não acordar Luhan e começou a se vestir.

— _Vai partir seu coração._

Ele olhava ao redor, em busca de algum pertence seu, mas deixou essa ideia de lado, apenas pegou uma pedra vermelha de Luhan e guardou, se preparou para ir embora, sem nem olhar para trás. Estava decidido a deixar o príncipe e fazer com que este achasse que foi tudo um sonho, mas era impossível. Contava com o ódio de seu amado após sua partida, e por ele estava tudo bem, Junmyeon estava indo para cumprir seu dever e proteger o mais novo. Lembrou-se que a guerra ainda existia e que estavam atrás do guardião da floresta.

— _Não adianta, ele não vai esquecer._

Junmyeon parou e se virou para o rapaz adormecido na cama, sorriu tristemente, abaixando-se com cuidado, passou seus dedos de leve pelas madeixas deste e selou sua testa em uma amarga despedida. Saiu daquela casa sem deixar rastros, determinado a encarar a floresta e parar o Conselheiro.

Naquela manhã, o coração de Luhan foi quebrado e ele, pela primeira vez, sentiu a tristeza de ser deixado para trás. Em todos os anos naquela floresta, nunca se sentiu tão sozinho e desolado quanto naquele momento. Os dois se separaram, mas não percebiam que aquela altura, isso não era possível, só havia um jeito de ficarem separados e não era de uma forma boa. Junmyeon o deixou para protegê-lo, mas ele não sabia que o príncipe já estava em perigo; a noite em que se amaram, o guardião não reforçou o feitiço e soldados conseguiram passar pela floresta, infiltrando-se nela em busca do príncipe.

Era uma questão de tempo até localizarem Luhan.

Por causa do enfraquecimento da floresta, o Kim conseguiu achar seu caminho de volta, mas por ter sido dado como morto, teve que ir escondido até o palácio, tentar alertar o rei de que o Conselheiro estava planejando um golpe. Mas era tarde demais, as tropas já foram ordenadas e a realeza estava de mãos atadas, os rumores que rondavam pelo povo era de que Junmyeon era um traidor, que matou seus próprios homens e desertou, deixando seu país para que sofresse as consequências da guerra, sem lutar. Tentava decidir o que poderia fazer dali em diante, não tinha muitas opções, e se alguém o reconhecesse seria preso e condenado à morte no mesmo instante, decidiu ir até o mercado negro da cidade. Um local onde habilidosos guerreiros se escondiam, usando a venda de frutas e tecidos para mascarar o fato de que tinham espiões em todos os cantos. O general sabia muito bem como encontrá-los, afinal, trabalharam juntos muitas vezes. Poderiam ser um tanto mercenários, mas sabiam ser honrados e o certo a se fazer.

— Pensávamos que estava morto. — Um homem encurralou Junmyeon em uma viela, este apenas sorriu e abaixou o capuz e virou-se, tendo seu sorriso retribuído.

— Não é tão fácil me matar, Kyungsoo — debochou.

— O Conselheiro fez o rei se virar contra você — disse o rapaz, cruzando os braços — Se algum guarda lhe encontrar, a ordem é decapitação imediata.

— Eu odeio aquele velho! — Grunhiu nervoso — O que ele planeja fazer agora que supostamente me matou?

O Kyungsoo olhou para os lados e indicou com a cabeça, para que Junmyeon e ele entrassem em uma das tendas que vendiam frutas. Não era seguro para o Kim ser visto pelas ruas da cidade. O rapaz se virou para o general e suspirou, passando a mão pela testa, nervoso.

— As notícias não são boas — falou — Os homens do Park dizem que o Conselheiro mantém contato com o irmão do Imperador. — Junmyeon enrugou a testa, confuso com a informação — Tanto ele quanto o nosso Rei não sabem disso.

— Com certeza não é um acordo de paz que eles querem — afirmou. Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça, preocupado.

— O objetivo deles é matar o Imperador, seu filho e mudar a Dinastia — disse indignado — Neste momento estão atrás do Príncipe Luhan na Floresta Escura — avisou — Irão matá-lo e culpar nosso rei, estourando a guerra de vez.

Por alguns instantes Junmyeon paralisou, pude sentir sua respiração descompassada e o coração acelerar. E dessa vez não era efeito de nenhum veneno, mas o medo de perder Luhan. Do mesmo jeito que ele conseguira sair da floresta, outros poderiam entrar e capturar o guardião; ele não hesitou em pedir um cavalo e uma espada para Kyungsoo, se pôs a cavalgar por entre as ruas sem se preocupar com o capuz, no intuito de voltar a tempo para proteger seu amado.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, já estava ao lado de Luhan, na floresta. Junmyeon não havia chegado ainda e já estava anoitecendo, portanto estava somente eu ali para presenciar o olhar perdido e lacrimoso do jovem príncipe. Ele, de forma lenta, foi até o baú ao pé da cama e o abriu; a armadura de Kim estava lá, guardada e ensanguentada. O guardião além de triste, sentia raiva e era compreensível, já que a pessoa que você jurou amor e foi retribuído durante o momento mais íntimo ao entregar seu corpo e coração, partiu sem nem ao menos lhe dar um motivo. O pequeno príncipe era alguém forte e poderia ser intimidador, mas eu lhe vi crescer, ele era a criança mais gentil e suave por dentro que já conheci.

Suspirei junto com Luhan, assim que o vi pegar o baú e começar a arrastar para fora da casa, com certa dificuldade, por ser pesado.

Durante o dia ele se manteve esperançoso, dizendo a si mesmo que logo o general voltaria, mas as horas foram passando e o Sol indo embora, e ficava cada vez mais claro para Luhan, que Junmyeon não voltaria. O escuro começava a dominar a floresta e o guardião se preparava para o seu dever, que foi negligenciado noite passada, mesmo com o coração aos prantos ele ainda tinha deveres a cumprir como protetor da Floresta Escura. Assim que fechou sua porta, olhou para o lado, avistando o baú que tinha posto para fora, ponderando o que fazer com aquilo.

Olhei ao redor, não havia sinal de Junmyeon, já era para ele ter chegado. Se Luhan fortalecesse o feitiço, a floresta mataria o Kim de vez, isso se os soldados não achassem o príncipe primeiro. Suspirei agoniada, sentindo dor. Eles me deram tanto trabalho e pelo jeito, não pararia por ali.

— Quando voltar eu resolvo. — Luhan sussurrou sozinho, ajeitando seu casaco e se pondo a caminhar

Ele não foi muito longe.

Antes que pudesse perceber, soldados saiam de trás das árvores e da casa, cercando o jovem. Eram pessoas demais para Luhan enfrentar sozinho, por mais habilidoso que ele fosse, poderia derrubar alguns, mas não todos. Eram uma batalha perdida.

O líder deles se aproximou de Luhan e riu em escárnio, debochando do quão fácil tinha sido localizar o guardião, este nada disse, apenas o ouviu se gabar, mas já se preparava para atacá-lo. Não tinha forças para prender todos em uma ilusão, mas a floresta já começava a soltar seus sussurros sedutores.

— O que estão fazendo?! — O líder gritou para alguns de seus homens que começaram a agir de forma assustada e agitada — Demônio!

Grunhiu furioso, olhando de volta para Luhan e a passos pesados se aproximou, com a espada em mãos desferiu um golpe, só não foi certeiro pois o guardião desviou, porém seu braço feriu-se, fundo o suficiente para que não fosse capaz de movê-lo muito bem. O jovem não tinha a menor ideia de como lhe acharam e nem o que estavam fazendo ali, mas se todos aqueles homens queriam sua cabeça, então significava que sabiam quem ele era, se transformar em seu espírito animal naquele momento era sua única alternativa.

Mas todos ficaram confusos e em silêncio ao ouvir um trotar, o som parecia ecoar de todos os lados, fazendo-os procurar a origem, até que um cavalo apareceu, porém sem o cavaleiro. O animal passou por entre eles, seguindo reto.

Junmyeon finalmente chegara.

Esse pequeno momento de distração foi o suficiente para o Kim derrubar alguns homens de surpresa, com golpes precisos o suficiente para matá-los de uma única vez. Não queria, mas precisava trabalhar mesmo em um momento como aquele. De canto, pude ver que Luhan estava estático e havia lágrimas em seus olhos; não saberia lhes dizer se eram de felicidade, entretanto. E como num rompante ele despertou de seu devaneio e tentou ajudar Junmyeon.

Os soldados não contavam que o general estaria vivo, alguns temeram e se refugiaram na floresta. Um tremendo erro. Outros tentaram lutar contra, mas o Kim estava indo bem, o único problema era que para Luhan aumentar o poder da floresta e ajudar Junmyeon, ele precisava se transformar. 

E foi o que fez.

A partir da luz irradiada da pureza do Nobre Cervo, a descrença dos presentes se tornou efêmera. O príncipe estava se transformando em seu sagrado espírito e era um momento raro e único de se ver. Junmyeon não havia sonhado, era Luhan naquele rio, sempre foi ele desde então em seus sonhos e agora ele sabia. Mas os segundos parados observando o cervo, não duraram muito, pois o guardião não teve tempo de fazer nada a não ser correr o máximo que pôde, derrubando alguns homens que sobraram. O líder dos soldados aproveitou o descuido de todos e não tardou em fincar sua espada em seu alvo.

Eu queria poder dizer que nenhum dos dois se feriu, mas estou contando o que realmente aconteceu, e infelizmente, o final não é tão feliz. Me perdoem…

Enquanto lutava contra um soldado, Luhan viu quando o líder desferiu um golpe em Junmyeon e ali seu mundo desabou e seu coração apertou. O Kim caíra no chão ainda vivo, mas não conseguia se mover muito; outro golpe lhe fora dado.

E na tristeza lhe corroendo, Luhan tentou alcançar seu amado. O homem com a espada não permitiu, usou da distração do príncipe para acertar em cheio suas costas, fazendo-o grunhir de dor e cair. Ele respirou descompassado; estava morrendo de medo. Estava para perder sua vida e sentia que o seu amado também, antes que voltasse a se transformar em humano, um certeiro golpe lhe foi dado, bem em seu coração.

A transformação não se completou e antes de dar seu último suspiro, seus olhos vagaram ao redor. Usava suas últimas forças para se conectar com Junmyeon, enquanto ainda era um cervo.

O preço de se matar uma criatura sagrada milenial era alto, o líder já começava a sentir seus sentidos confusos e vozes lhe ensandecer. Passaria o resto de sua vida atormentado pelos demônios de seus atos, em uma tortura mental e física, com muita sorte, ficaria catatônico para o resto da vida. Mas isso não acontecia de uma vez, era aos poucos, como um ferida se abrindo lentamente.

O tempo foi desacelerando para mim, meu dever chamava. Pela primeira vez hesitei.

Restava apenas um minuto.

— _Se despeça, Junmyeon._

O mais novo conseguiu conectar seus pensamentos com o do Kim

Luhan sorriu. Quarenta segundos.

— Você voltou! — O jovem príncipe exclamou em pensamentos — Pensei que não me amava…

O Kim negou veemente, rindo da tolice que Luhan proferia. Estava surpreso com o que ouvia, mas a felicidade de ouvir a voz do guardião foi maior.

Trinta segundos.

— Não há ninguém que eu queira mais, Luhan — afirmou — Você é o único que amo e amarei em toda minha vida. — As lágrimas já surgiam sem pudor e seu peito doía por um motivo que ele não sabia qual era. Não sabia onde o mais novo estava e nem que estava morrendo.

— Posso ir alegremente agora. — Luhan voltava a sua forma humana, com um sorriso no rosto.

— Para onde vai? — Perguntou confuso — Sua voz está ficando distante.

Luhan não conseguiu impedir suas próprias lágrimas, mas o sorriso não saia de si.

Dez segundos.

— Não chore — pediu. Ele finalmente me avistou — Ficaremos bem, certo? — Esperançoso, perguntou. Não saberia dizer se foi direcionado à mim ou ao seu amado.

Finalmente o tempo parou.

Me aproximei do príncipe e me abaixei, mexi em seus cabelos e sorri, desci minha mão por suas bochechas, frias para mim, e me aproximei mais ainda, pegando de volta o que era meu por direito e lhe foi emprestado. O jovem guardião viveu bem, seu sopro era tão puro quanto de um recém nascido. Um pena ter que partir assim.

A dor em meu ser diminuiu e o tempo voltou ao normal.

Pouco me importei com o louco que buscava as origens das vozes em sua cabeça. Com a morte de Luhan o poder da floresta se descontrolou, o que só piorou para o infeliz que matou os amantes. Passei direto, indo até Junmyeon, ele ainda respirava de forma fraca. Banhado em sangue, seus olhos um pouco desfocados, buscavam por algum sinal da voz de Luhan. Ele finalmente me olhou.

O vento que corria, bagunçava meus escuros cabelos, semelhantes aos de Junmyeon. Puxei um pouco meu vestido vermelho e me abaixei, ficando de joelhos proxima ao Kim. Ele parecia curioso.

— Quem é você?

Sorri da forma mais terna que conseguia, estiquei minha mão e acariciei as mechas escuras e úmidas do general. Ele tossiu e contorceu a face em dor

— _Teu acalento_ — respondi — _Não se preocupe, não doerá mais._

— Onde está Luhan? — Parei de mexer em seus cabelos e olhei brevemente para o corpo um pouco mais a frente, voltei meu olhar para o Kim de forma pesarosa, mas ele não notou — Me traga Luhan, eu lhe peço.

O pedido sofrido e a voz falhada tornava tudo muito pior. Não era fácil o que eu fazia, acreditem. Me dói tanto quanto em qualquer um.

— _Feche os olhos, Junmyeon_ — pedi — _Doerá menos —_ sorri novamente.

— Por favor, deixe-me vê-lo uma última vez — implorou choroso — Diga que ele está bem e farei o que me pede.

— _Junmyeon —_ chamei pesarosa, mas ele não me ouviu.

— Deixe-me abraçá-lo — suplicava — Ele tem medo de ficar sozinho nesta floresta. — A voz falhava a medida que tentava se manter firme — Ele tem que saber que estou aqui, que estou bem — acariciei sua bochecha, tentando acalmá-lo — Por favor…

Suspirei e me aproximei para dar um fim em seu sofrimento.

— _Sinto muito, Junmyeon_ . — Eu disse — _Vocês poderão encontrar sua paz agora._

O beijei, um singelo selar, sugando o sopro de vida de volta.

Estava acabado.

O estranho laço que se formou naquelas almas, se findou a primeira vez em um trágico começo.


End file.
